


Uniendo generaciones [esp]

by Myaire21



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twins, don´t follow the owl, follow the owl, more twins, the spiders again, two and half couples of twins, you love me, you love that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond y sus hijos van de viaje, pero lo que les espera en el bosque de Doriath no es sólo un claro donde acampar. El bosque está plagado de extrañas criaturas y de misterios por desentrañar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniendo generaciones [esp]

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten el one-shot. Adoro a esos gemelos, y no pude resistirme. Son hermosos.  
> Versión en español de Uniendo Generaciones [eng] Puedes encontrarlo aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859072

Los dos niños estaban entusiasmados. Por primera vez, no iba solo a viajar fuera de Rivendel, sino que también su padre les llevaría fuera de la Tierra Media. Elrond tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en las ahora casi abandonadas tierras del norte de la Tierra Media. Había hecho paradas políticas en Lindon, y luego había seguido ascendiendo hasta perderse por las tierras de Beleriand. "Mis antepasados y los vuestros vivieron aquí, aquí está su historia" les había dicho a sus hijos.

Elladan y Elrohir le acompañaban porque Elrond no podía dejarlos solos en Rivendel, y su esposa estaba en Lothlórien, con Arwen y sus padres. No había tenido más remedio que llevárselos consigo. Los dos pequeños cumplirían dentro de poco quinientos años, y Elrond consideró el viaje un fantástico regalo. A los dos pareció encantarles la idea, y no paraban de tratar adelantarse n la comitiva que los protegía para poder explorar.

\- "Los bosques de Doriath."-Anunció Elrond con una sonrisa triste- "Mi abuelo reinó aquí, mi madre huyó y mis padres adoptivos fueron quienes causaron su destrucción. Dulce ironía el hecho de que hoy nos encontremos a sus pies."

Los gemelos se consideraron demasiado jóvenes como para entender las palabras de su padre, pero al parecer los soldados tampoco eran capaces. Elrond era...especial.

\- "¿Entraremos, Ada?"-preguntó Elladan, rompiendo el sombrío silencio que les había rodeado-

\- "No, ahí dentro sólo hay viejas ruinas y tristes almas. Acamparemos aquí, y mañana proseguiremos. No quiero adentrarme en un bosque como este."-Elrond se estremeció, y los dos gemelos se miraron confundidos. Su padre nunca mostraba sus temores- "Vamos."

Solo se adentraron unos metros para cubrirse bajo las ramas de una posible lluvia, y rápido y en silencio los guardias prepararon un sencillo campamento, para sólo una noche.

\- "Ada, ¿por qué el bosque es tan oscuro?"-preguntó uno de los niños-

\- "Fue atacado por la guerra, ensuciado por sangre inocente. Sintió el pánico y el terror de aquellos que lo moraban, y ahora siente también su ira. Está abandonado, nadie ha pasado por aquí en más de una edad. Es un bosque salvaje, lleno de criaturas salvajes. No debéis alejaros, podríais perderos y no ser capaces de encontrar el camino de vuelta."-explicó con voz grave su padre, con la mirada fija en la profundidad del bosque.-

Elrohir se apoyó en el hombro de Elladan, estremeciéndose, y su hermano le acarició la espalda.

La velada transcurrió en silencio. Pocos de los elfos que los acompañaban tenían edad suficiente como para haber vivido el horror que los Feanorians causaron, pero a todos les había llegado el momento de saber lo que había ocurrido siglos antes. Maedhros, Maglor, Curufin, Celegorm y Caranthir habían atacado con sus huestes el reino de Doriath, en busca de un Silmaril. Todo había sido arrasado, incluso el palacio real y la familia que por entonces gobernaba. Dior había muerto en batalla, su esposa se había suicidado para proteger a su hija, que había huido, y los dos hijos mayores, Eluréd y Elurín, habían sido capturados por los hombres de Celegorm y abandonados en el bosque. Nadie nunca había sabido algo de ellos desde entonces.

Elrond miró de reojo a sus hijos. Él nunca les había hablado de sus tíos. Eran demasiado pequeños. Tenía miedo de que algo les uniera más que sus coincidencias: ambas parejas habían nacido el mismo día, y Eluréd y Elurín habían desaparecido en una fecha cercana a su cumpleaños, y habían muerto también a los 500 años. Elrond estaba asustado de perderlos, pero el único camino que tenían para llegar a su destino era pasando cerca de Doriath.

Los dos pequeños elfos jugaban entre ellos, no muy interesados en el ambiente. Se habían puesto nerviosos y ahora intentaban distraerse luchando con dos pequeños palitos que habían encontrado a su lado. Elrond no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- "¿Por qué no intentáis dormir? Aunque sea un poco. Es un largo viaje."-Les aconsejó-

Elladan asintió y arrastrando a su hermano de la mano se metió en el saco de dormir, mientras los adultos se organizaban para las guardias. En secreto, todo el mundo quería dormir durante toda la noche para olvidarse del ambiente que los rodeaba. Pese al extraño ululo de un búho cercano, los dos niños cayeron al fin en los brazos de Irmo. Unos brazos que por cierto, no tardarían de soltarlos.

No había salido el sol cuando Elrohir se sintió sacudido, y abrió los ojos para descubrir los de Elladan mirándole con emoción.

\- "Ro, despierta, tienes que ver esto."-le decía entusiasmado mientras lo sacudía-"¡Es un búho blanco!"

\- "Ay, para, ya estoy despierto... Espera, ¿qué has dicho?"

\- "Un búho blanco, Ro, en ese árbol de allí."-insistió el mayor-"Acompáñame."

\- "No podemos alejarnos del campamento..."

\- "Son solo unos metros, y Thalion nos deja unos minutos."

Elrohir miró a su alrededor y sí, allí estaba Thalion de guardia, asintiéndole. Sonrió, su hermano le había contagiado la curiosidad.

\- "Nunca he visto un búho blanco."-y con esto se levantó y trotó tras su hermano para trepar al árbol.-"¿Seguro que seguirá ahí?"

\- "No le he oído irse. Tiene que estar."

\- "Os quiero aquí en dos minutos."-avisó Thalion-

\- "Sí, sí, en cuanto lo veamos."

Subieron lo más alto que pudieron al no distinguir al animal, y mientras Elladan intentaba avistarlo entre las ramas, Elrohir alzó la cabeza sobre el follaje y descubrió un hermoso paisaje. Las estrellas se veían claras y brillantes en el firmamento, la luz de Eärendil presumiblemente sobre sus cabezas.

\- "¡Elladan, Elladan!"- susurró emocionado Elrohir, que nunca había visto a su abuelo ni tan claro ni tan cercano- "Ven a ver esto."

Elladan asomó la cabeza y se sorprendió de igual manera. No había luna pero la luz de las estrellas era suficiente para dejarles admirar la belleza de aquél bosque salvaje. Un aleteo les llamó la atención: era aquél búho blanco, que alzaba el vuelo y sobrevolaba las copas de los árboles, alejándose de ellos.

\- "¡Corre, hay que seguirlo!"-le incitó Elladan a su hermano-

\- "No nos podemos alejar, nos perderemos, y tenemos que regresar. Además, ¡gemelo tonto, era una lechuza!"

\- "¡No lo era! ¿Y acaso no has visto a Eärendil? Él nunca dejaría que nos perdiésemos. Vamos, se ha posado cerca de esas ruinas, no están lejos. No tardaremos, confía en mí."

Con un suspiro resignado, y después de mirar receloso al suelo y a las ruinas, Elrohir suspiró y siguió a su testarudo hermano. No podía dejarlo sólo. Y él no quería quedarse sólo tampoco. Silenciosos, se alejaron del lugar en persecución del ave, mientras varios metros más abajo, Thalion se preguntaba si el no tener a esos dos a la vista había sido un error. Pronto decidió que sí, y despertó a su señor, pero por mucho que los llamaron, los dos niños no respondieron.

Para ese entonces, los dos gemelos habían llegado a las ruinas, pues el saltar de rama en rama les aseguraba rapidez y eficacia a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Tal vez era verdad que llevaban ese bosque en la sangre. Las ruinas habían resultado ser parte de una antigua almenara.

\- "¡El búho!"-exclamó Elladan, señalando una de las pequeñas ventanas. El animal les observaba solemne con sus ojos miel, apoyado en una barra-"Te dije que era un búho. ¿Me crees ahora?"

Elrohir se había quedado sin palabras, observando maravillado el ave. Elladan sonrió ante esto. Quería seguir sorprendiéndolo, así que se estiró en la rama para intentar acercarse lo más posible al búho. La rama era demasiado delgada en aquella parte, pero Ell era ligero, y andaba con cuidado.

\- "¡Ell, no! ¡Te caerás!"-exclamó Elrohir, saliendo de su estupor-

\- "Sólo un poco más..."-masculló el otro, estirándose lo máximo posible-

Elrohir no quería seguirlo, porque entonces la rama se rompería, y empezó a suplicarle.

\- "Por favor, Elladan, tenías razón, tenías razón. Es un búho, no una lechuza, pero por favor, vuelve...Vuelve, no me dejes solo."

Elladan se volvió hacia él, tal vez con intención de tranquilizarle, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de horror cuando el búho salió volando y él se asustó, moviéndose tan bruscamente que la rama se partió al instante. Elrohir gritó cuando vio a su hermano caer diez metros como en cámara lenta y aterrizar sobre la hierba de espaldas.

Elrohir, sin apartar la vista de su hermano, que estaba inmóvil, bajó rápidamente del árbol, dejándose caer los dos últimos metros. Sin que eso lo detuviera, corrió a socorrerlo. La hierba era alta, y había salvado a su hermano de una muerte segura, pero parecía grave. Elrohir, sollozando, se arrodilló a su lado y le agarró de la mano. Elladan estaba despierto, sin aliento y sin poder moverse.

\- "¡Elladan, tonto!"-le gritó, sumido en la histeria-

\- "Elrohir.... No me puedo mover..."-gimió Elladan, dejando escapar unas lágrimas-"No puedo respirar.... Ro....Ro, me voy a morir."

\- "¡No digas eso! ¡Te sacaré de aquí! ¡Ada te curará!"

\- "No me puedo mover, no me puedo mover..."-repetía Elladan, temblando-

Elrohir trató de levantarlo, pero Elladan gritó de dolor. Miró al cielo. Pronto amanecería, la estrella de Eärendil se desvanecía muy poco a poco. No sabía qué hacer. No querría dejar a su hermano solo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llorar y gritar por ayuda lo más fuerte que pudo. Permanecieron abrazados, Elrohir acariciando con suavidad la frente sudorosa de Elladan, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, salió el sol, pero su padre no había dado con ellos todavía. ¿De día? Elrohir seguía sollozando, casi sin voz. Pero el sol había desaparecido... Elrohir alzó la mirada, y con él Elladan. Una sombra los cubría, una sombra de un alto elfo que les observaba, armado con arco y flechas.

\- "Ayudadnos, por favor.... Por favor... mi hermano está herido.... Por favor."-suplicó Elrohir-

El otro, con una mirada dura como una piedra, se acercó en silencio y acarició la frente ardiente de Elladan. Elrohir lo observó con algo de temor. Su padre les había dicho que nadie habitaba esos bosques. ¿Quién era ese elfo? Tenía los cabellos blancos, y la piel curtida y algo morena. Se cubría con unos viejos harapos, y se cubría la cara con una capucha y la boca con un pañuelo. Elladan también temblaba ante su sombría presencia. Era alguien viejo, muy viejo.

El cazador evaluó a Elladan tocándole con suavidad el pecho y el vientre. Luego estudió a Elrohir con sus ojos grises como piedras.

\- "Somos... somos gemelos, señor. Él es Elladan, yo Elrohir. Nos hemos perdido. Elladan cayó desde ahí arriba, no se puede mover, por favor, ayúdele."

El silencio del otro elfo le incomodaba. Tenía miedo. El cazador seguía estudiando su mirada asustada. Al final, asintió levemente, envolvió a Elladan con su capa, y con mucho cuidado lo elevó entre sus fuertes brazos. Elladan se mordió con fuerza los labios para contener un gemido de dolor. La espalda le dolía. Sin decir una palabra, el cazador emprendió la marcha.

\- "¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Dónde te lo llevas?"-gritó Elrohir, a la vez que intentaba acostumbrarse al rápido y firme paso del otro- -2¿Quién eres?"

Como única respuesta, el cazador le dirigió una mirada y silbó. El búho blanco apareció entre el follaje y se posó en su hombro. El cazador le dijo algo que no entendieron, y el animal emprendió el vuelo de nuevo. No hizo ningún gesto más en todo el viaje.

Caminaron durante media hora, y entonces, el cazador se paró en seco frente a un ancho roble. Elrohir no se lo esperaba, y por ello se puso blanco como el mármol cuando el otro dejó al descubierto una entrada secreta en su corteza.

\- "¿Tenemos que entrar ahí?"

La pregunta de Elrohir nunca fue respondida, pero tampoco el cazador lo iba dejar con la duda. Se volvió hacia él y le indicó que entrara. Elrohir se internó en el tronco del roble y descubrió la escalinata que le llevaba al fondo. El cazador entró con su hermano y cerró la entrada, pero todavía podían ver. Había luz más abajo.

Bajando lo que Elrohir calculó que serían varios metros, y atravesando varios pasillos con antorchas, llegaron a una especie de vestíbulo. Era una casa subterránea. El cazador llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. Elrohir contuvo el aliento. La sala era muy espaciada. Tenía un montón de muebles de madera, había hermosas lámparas y un armario repleto de armas. En un rincón, había una gran cama formada por varias más pequeñas. Un elfo estaba sentado en ella, leyendo un libro. Parecía sorprendido de verles.

El nuevo elfo tenía los mismos cabellos que el otro, pero mucho más largos. Sus ojos eran idénticos, pero los suyos parecían más cálidos y amables. Su sonrisa inspiraba confianza. Tenía la piel notablemente más pálida que la del cazador, y vestía sólo con un holgado camisón blanco.

\- "¿Quiénes son?"-preguntó con voz suave y preocupada. No se levantó de la cama, sino que esperó a que el cazador tumbase a Elladan a su lado-"Oh, pobre niño, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Elladan estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar para responderle. El elfo comprendió al instante su angustia y ayudó al cazador a acomodarlo. Le quitó la camiseta con mucho cuidado, y rozó con suavidad su piel, tal vez para evaluarlo como el cazador lo había hecho. Los dos elfos cubrían a su hermano, Elrohir tuvo que salir de su asombro y sus temores para avanzar hasta ellos.

\- "Ha debido de ser un duro golpe.... Veamos.... Tienes dos costillas rotas... no, son cinco, pero tres de ellas no están partidas... No parecen haber atravesado ningún pulmón, pero la opresión que sientes debe deberse a la impresión del golpe, aun a estas horas. ¿Y tienes unas cuantas vértebras quebradas, también!"

Aunque estaba a muy poca distancia, Elrohir no pudo oír las palabras que los dos elfos intercambiaron. El cazador asintió, y fue hacia una mesa, donde descargó su macuto, que estaba lleno de hierbas, y también dos conejos. Elrohir se estremeció al verlos. ¿Era un elfo? Los elfos no comían carne, no la cazaban.

\- "No te preocupes, Elrohir, es poco hablador, nada más."-el elfo le sonreía con amabilidad- "Ahora Elladan, vamos a curarte. Puede resultar algo doloroso, pero si no te tratamos de inmediato podría repercutir de mal manera en el futuro."

El elfo les dedicó una sonrisa amable, y a continuación, se levantó del lecho con lentitud. Parecía que el andar le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Cojeaba notablemente de la pierna derecha. El cazador se giró al oírlo, y se precipitó a ayudarle a cruzar la habitación.

\- "Ah, estoy bien, estoy bien..."-rió suavemente el del camisón, pero se dejó llevar-"Perdonad, una vieja herida, nada más."-les explicó al volver con una caja bastante grande llena de medicamentos-

Elladan observó todo aquello todavía en silencio. Agarró la mano de Elrohir cuando el dolor volvió, e incluso pudo ayudar dándole de beber y refrescándole la frente. Los elfos le habían dado a su hermano algo que le calmaría el dolor, pero aun dormido, Elladan conservaba una sutil mueca de dolor y una secuela de llanto. Elrohir le acariciaba en silencio. Él también había llorado .Sabía que su hermano había sufrido, pero ahora al menos podría sanar correctamente.

Los dos elfos mayores también parecían agotados. El cazador frotaba afectuosamente la espalda del otro, que estaba apoyado en su pecho, mirando a los dos niños. Al percatarse de su mirada, este sonrió, pero no dijo nada, sino que miró al cazador. Debían tener una conexión muy fuerte, pues sin palabras, el cazador pareció entenderle. Se quitó la capucha y el pañuelo, y al final se quedó medio desnudo, sólo con un pantalón. Se limpió el sudor con la camisa y la tiró a un rincón. Fue a lavarse la cara con el agua de un pozo y volvió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Era idéntico al otro, únicamente se diferenciaban en el color de su piel y en la dureza de su rostro.

\- "Él es mi hermano gemelo, sí."-rió el del camisón- "Como vosotros. Es agradable tener compañía después de tanto tiempo, más de una pareja tan encantadora. No hay muchos gemelos entre los elfos..."

\- "Nosotros creíamos ser los únicos. Nuestro Ada tenía también un hermano mellizo, y todos nuestros tío abuelos lo eran... Pero están todos muertos."

\- "Lo siento mucho."

Elrohir bajó la mirada. Elladan seguía profundamente dormido.

\- "Será mejor que duermas también, lo has pasado muy mal. Descansa."-le aconsejó el elfo-

\- "Pero... ¿y mi Ada?"

\- "El búho de mi hermano fue a localizar a aquellos que os acompañaban. Duerme un poco, estáis a salvo. Vuestro padre llegará pronto."

Elrohir asintió y se tumbó con cuidado junto a su hermano. Sintió por otra parte que al cazador no le parecía correcto, porque al cabo de un rato los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir. Elrohir no escuchó en ningún momento la voz del cazador, pero sabía que hablaba.

\- "Sí, sé que hemos estado ocultos por...pero... son niños, tenemos que llevarlos con su familia... Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé.... Elladan no se puede mover, cualquier movimiento podría provocar una lesión peor... Ni hablar. No podemos. Tienen que venir ellos a buscarlos...."-Elrohir sintió que se acercaban a él- "¿Recuerdas cuando nos liberaron en el bosque? Teníamos mucho miedo, pedíamos ayuda, mencionábamos todos los nombres que se nos venían a la cabeza... Sí, los hemos ayudado, pero aún podemos hacer algo por ellos... Puede que sean peligrosos, pero querrán a los niños."

Elrohir no escuchó mucho más. La voz calmada del gemelo sanador le adormeció poco a poco. Despertó una hora después con una pequeña sacudida. Miró a su alrededor. Algo de polvo caía del techo, había alguien sobre donde ellos estaban. Por los agujeros por los que entraba la luz les llegaban las voces de estos. ¡Era su padre! Elladan despertó a su vez, pero no se movió, no tenía fuerzas todavía. Los gemelos de cabello blanco estaban sentados en el lecho también, y el cazador parecía estar masajeando la pierna de su hermano. Elrohir pudo ver que estaba enrojecida y algo más hinchada que la izquierda, con las venas oscuras marcadas bajo la pálida piel. Se miraron entre ellos.

\- "Eluowl debe de haberlos guiado hasta aquí. ¿Lo ves, Ell? Hasta el búho sabe qué es lo correcto."-sonrió el sanador.-

El cazador asintió sin levantar la mirada. Aplicaba una masa parduzca sobre la pierna de su hermano, y tras eso comenzó a vendarle. Luego cogió su arco y salió con intenciones de llamar la intención a los soldados de Rivendel. Sólo cuando se hubo marchado Elladan habló.

\- "¿Ell? Ell soy yo."

\- "¿Ese también es tu mote?"-el sanador rió, divertido-"En ti tiene más sentido, supongo. Yo llamo a mi hermano así, pero supongo que sería mejor decirle Elu."

\- "¿Elu? ¿De Elu Thingol?"

El sanador pareció desconcertado por un segundo.

\- "Sí, exactamente. Eluréd y Elurín, de Elu Thingol, nos nombraron como a nuestro bis... a nuestro rey. Sois jóvenes y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte. ¿Cómo sabéis quién es?"

\- "Oh, es uno de nuestros antepasados. Nuestro tataratatarabuelo."

El elfo mayor se puso blanco como su cabello.

\- "¡¡Eluréd!! ¡¡Eluréd!!"-empezó a gritar-

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron sobre ellos, y al instante el cazador apareció en la puerta, con Elrond tras él. Eluréd, el cazador, corrió junto a su hermano, y como acostumbraban, comenzaron a hablar en susurros, sólo que esta vez Elurín parecía histérico. Mientras Eluréd hacía todo lo posible por calmar a su hermano, Elrond corrió hacia sus hijos, seguido de la guardia.

\- "¡Elladan, Elrohir! Gracias a Eru que estáis bien..."

\- "¡Ada! Elladan se cayó de una rama y se rompió muchos huesos, pero el cazador nos encontró y nos curó, y su hermano..."-Elrohir calló en seco cuando escuchó una nueva voz-

\- "¿Conoces a Elwing?"-el cazador les miraba con fijeza, o más bien a Elrond. Había hablado-"¿Conoces a Elwing?"-repitió al no obtener respuesta-

Elrond se había quedado sin palabras, al igual que todo aquél en la sala. El cazador tenía esa misma voz autoritaria, esos rasgos firmes, esas cejas. El cazador también parecía haberse dado cuenta del parecido, porque volvió la mirada hacia su hermano y este sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Elrond con ayuda de su hermano.

\- "Ellos nos ayudaron, Ada. El búho es suyo..."-se oyó el leve susurro de Elladan, pero no obtuvo respuesta-

\- "¿Conoces a Elwing? ¿Conoces a nuestra hermana?"-susurró con emoción Elurín-

\- "Sí, es... es mi madre... ¿¡Hermana!?"

Los dos gemelos se sonrieron entre sí, abrazándose con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso a los aspavientos de Elrond.

\- "Lo consiguió, Eluréd, lo consiguió. Después de tanto tiempo... al fin sabemos. ¿Está viva? ¿Está con vosotros?"

\- "Eh...."-Elrond bajó los brazos, la verdad, la única y disparatada verdad, comenzaba a entrar en su cabeza-"Sí, pero vive en Aman.... ¿Eluréd? ¿Eluréd y Elurín?"

La confusión fue tal a partir de ese momento que pareció que el techo se les caía encima. Elrond abrazó a sus tíos y les dijo que todos pensaban que estaban muertos, que todos habían perdido la esperanza. Eluréd comenzó a hablar, preguntando con seriedad y nerviosismo cosas sobre su hermana, el Silmaril, los Feanorians.... Elrond les contó todo lo que pidieron con rapidez y sencillez.

\- "Pero ahora... ¡Tenéis que venir con nosotros! ¡A Rivendel! ¡No podéis quedaron aquí!"-insistía Elrond-

\- "Así tan de repente... ¿Dónde está Rivendel?"-suspiraba Elurín, mirando a su alrededor, receloso a abandonar aquél lugar-

\- "Si está lejos.... Elurín no puede caminar, le cuesta mucho esfuerzo."-decía Eluréd, únicamente preocupado por la salud de su hermano-

\- "Pues... ¡Ya sé! Thalion, ve al pueblo más cercano con tu escolta, y consigue una carreta donde llevar a mínimo cuatro personas, que quepan tumbadas. Será lo mejor. Vuelve en el mínimo tiempo posible."-dijo Elrond-

\- "¿Cómo entro la carreta al bosque?"

\- "Hay muchos pasillos subterráneos que pueden usarse."-explicó Eluréd-"Te acompañaré hasta el pueblo guiándote por los caminos más rápidos. No serán más de dos horas."

Elladan y Elrohir miraban de un lado a otro mientras los mayores discutían, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Cuando Eluréd dio un beso en la frente a su hermano como despedida antes de marcharse con los guardias, volvieron la mirada hacia su padre. Elrond suspiró y besó sus mejillas.

\- "Vosotros dos, tendremos una charla más tarde. El pobre Thalion ya tuvo que recibir una por vuestra culpa."

\- "Elrond... ¿Elrond, verdad?"-intervino Elurín- "Elrond, como tu tío aconsejo que los dejes descansar. Han tenido bastantes cosas en las que pensar, y doy por seguro de que la bronca ya se la han echado ellos mismos."

Elrond miró a su tío y luego de nuevo a sus hijos, pero terminó aceptando la oferta.

\- "Gracias por cuidar de mis hijos, aun sin saber quiénes eran. Tu hermano dijo que estabas herido, que no puedes caminar. ¿Puedo devolverte el favor por haber curado a Elladan? Soy sanador."

\- "Oh, mejor que no. Elu me acaba de dar una pasta especial, tendríamos que esperar unos días para revisar."-Elurín alzó la pierna vendada, y Elrond asintió, acariciando sus dedos de los pies, que quedaban al descubierto.-

\- "¿Puedo saber al menos qué pasó?

\- "Ocurrió hace años, cuando llevábamos una semana en el bosque. Nos alejamos demasiado de los terrenos seguros y unas arañas nos rodearon. Yo quedé atrapado en una de sus telas, y una de ellas me mordió la pierna. Eluréd consiguió sacarme de allí, y detener el veneno, pero mi pierna nunca se curó del todo. Ha estado cuidando de ambos todo este tiempo. Es por eso por lo que se ha vuelto tan desconfiado y silencioso, se preocupa mucho por mí."

\- "Me ha parecido bastante hablador."

\- "Bueno, cada uno tiene sus puntos débiles."-sonrió Elurín, acariciando la mano de Elrohir-"¿Creéis que podréis aguantar el viaje?"

Los dos niños asintieron.

\- "¿Vas a venir con nosotros a Rivendel?"-preguntaron-

\- "Bueno, estas tierras está abandonadas, y además, nada queda aquí para nosotros, sólo soledad. El mundo, al parecer, ha cambiado, y la actividad está más al sur. Tenemos muchas cosas que aprender."-suspiró- "Sin embargo, tenemos miedo, como es natural. ¿Seremos aceptados?"

\- "Por supuesto. Seréis alabados. La última vez que se supo de vosotros erais sólo unos niños inocentes... ahora, tan crecidos... Querrán oír las historias, querrán hacer alabanza de ellas. El cómo dos niños sobrevivieron durante tanto tiempo a solas..."-asintió Elrond-

\- "¿Y nuestra hermana? ¿Cuándo podremos verla? ¿Y qué pasa con los Feanorians, Maglor, el que queda? Como tú has dicho, también está en Aman."

\- "Hay barcos que parten hacia Valinor, podréis tomar uno si eso es lo que os dice el corazón. Maglor es... inofensivo. Si os ve y os reconoce, lo más seguro es que se lance a vuestros pies a conseguir vuestro perdón, sin importarle nada más. Es un alma atormentada, yo lo conocí. Me crió durante varios años, es como un padre para mí, y he de suplicar que tengáis piedad de él cuando llegue el momento."

\- "Ya veo."-asintió Elurín-"Hablaré todo esto con mi hermano más tarde. Mi querido sobrino, has dicho que es un viaje largo, espero que haya tiempo de que nos cuentes todo lo que nos hemos perdido."

Varias horas después, tras haber arreglado todo para la marcha, la carreta avanzaba con cuidado sobre el camino con baches. Elladan dormía profundamente por los efectos de un fuerte somnífero, y estaba tumbado en la carreta, rodeado de cojines y mantas para impedir que se moviera. Eso le daba calor, y por ello Elrohir se ocupaba de remojarle la frente y el rostro cada cierto tiempo. A su lado descansaba Elurín, que cuidaba de ambos. Dirigiendo la carreta estaba Elrond, y a su lado Eluréd, con su característica capa y capucha. Elrond estaba feliz y contaba detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido tras la guerra en Doriath.

Los gemelos perdidos habían regresado a la vida, y se dirigían a su nuevo hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que mejorar esos finales XD  
> A cualquier duda, preguntad. 
> 
> Acabo de leer una nota de Tolkien sobre la niñez de los elfos, pero no la he seguido ni aquí ni en algunas de las historias que tengo planeadas, pero sí la utilizaré en algún momento.
> 
> Lo más probable es que haga una especie de continuación, pero en cómic (que puede tardar), y allí es donde habrá el lemon que a todos nos gusta. En esta primera parte no había mucho, pero revelo que sí, que Elured y Elurin no se aburrieron. La he publicado, sin embargo, porque podía. 
> 
> Si alguna vez lo termino, dejaré los links necesarios por aquí, o en un segundo "capítulo".


End file.
